


Oh My Love

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's arrival to New York in early season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Oh My Love- John Lennon

Setting foot in New York after a year is a breath of fresh air to Kurt. Although four hours ago he had to kiss the love of his life for what will be last time for months at his childhood home, the only home he’s ever known, he’s breathing again.

Walking through the streets gripping his luggage it’s as his eyes have opened again to a new world. The people rushing by -albeit rudely- look more alive than anyone he’s ever seen in Lima. It’s warm in the early September sun, and it shines brighter in the cloudless sky than any day in Ohio. He knows he doesn’t have a plan, yet it being here is one of the few things that’ve ever felt so right.

He puts his bags in an apartment that looks like nothing more than empty space, but the fact that it’s his and it’s here- Kurt has to take a breath and blink hard and pinch himself a couple more times just to reassure his mind it’s real.

While Rachel gets settled in Kurt decides to take another walk. He passes a small bakery and spots an empty table in the back through the window and can almost see Blaine sitting there, waiting for him after a long day of classes. The vintage shop three doors has a rack of ties near the front entrance as he walks in, and the blue bowtie with petite custard suns he envisions knotted around Blaine throat, eyes shining as he takes the subway for the first time, clutching Kurt’s hand. He glances briefly at a small bench in central park, just big enough that he knows they’ll have to hold each other while sitting on it in the winter, noses red and grasping cups of hot chocolate.

Dialing Blaine's number that evening, all Kurt can think about it knowing Blaine will be here soon. He’ll see everything as new and vibrant as Kurt’s seen it today. Kurt’s already eagerly waiting for a year to pass just so he can see him live what he’s lived today.

“So, what’s it like?” Blaine asks, a yawn escaping him as he gets ready for bed.

Kurt looks out on his balcony, hoping Blaine can hear him over the rush of taxis swiveling on the street beneath him.

“I love it here,” he whispers through the phone.


End file.
